The benefits of using a patch or mask device comprising skin agents to treat the skin, have been recognized in the art. Some cosmetic patches or devices are commercially marketed or described as being useful for the delivery of skin care actives such as vitamins, anti-acne actives, moisturizers and the like. Patches have also been described in the literature and marketed in the medical field as a useful means for the transdermal administration of drugs.
However, many patches or devices suffer drawbacks in their physical product forms resulting in undesirable in-use characteristics as perceived by the wearer. These drawbacks include patches that do not provide occlusion of the skin treatment area, patches that look heavy, opaque and non breathable, signaling a less comfortable in use experience for the consumer, or patches that do not actually deliver an effective amount of the active ingredient to the skin.
In particular some patches are opaque, dry, rough, thick, and/or highly impermeable to air, fluids and moisture. These patches may be tight, stiff, hot, heavy, inflexible, and uncomfortable to wear. Even before wearing the patch, consumers may have the impression on seeing the patch, it will be uncomfortable to wear. This first impression is especially important when the recommended wear time is for an extended period such as overnight.
Film materials which are impermeable to liquid but permeable to vapor are known as breathable and have been described in the art. Woven materials such as silk, satin and soft, thick cotton fabrics, are also known and are usually both vapor and liquid permeable. Breathable, permeable materials may provide a comfortable wearing experience. However, highly breathable materials will permit some self-drying of a patch containing actives or liquid compositions. This drying out of the product may have several disadvantages. Drying out of the actives may negate the benefits of occluding the skin. In addition any incompatibility between the skin agents and the adhesive materials used with a patch, may be exacerbated by the drying of the patch. This may lead to ineffective partitioning of the skin agents through the adhesive layer to the skin.
It is advantageous to have a thin and flexible patch that conforms and fits the contours of the face or other target skin area. Thin films, however, worn on the face may be predisposed to wrinkling in use. If the patch is made stiffer or the thickness is increased, the patch may feel more heavy and tight to the consumer during wear.
It has now been found that a user's satisfaction may be improved by rebalancing certain properties of the patch product. By selecting and creating the proper degree foaming in the films used and by providing foamed layer(s) with non-foamed layer(s), the patch appears more breathable and high quality through the proper degree of light reflection and optical effects. The multilayered barrier patch is also flexible and provides low permeability and high occlusion so that skin active agents are effectively delivered to the skin. A positive consumer experience is provided since the product looks luxurious and breathable and feels lightweight and flexible to the consumer.